


Talk Dirty to Me

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dirty Talk, Inspired by Music, M/M, lyrics, no actual music involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Hotch was tired and he went to Spencer's iPod for music to keep him relaxed and there was a song on there that does not seem to belong, lyrics are looked up, lyrics are said, dirty talk ensues, sex is the result.





	1. You get Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is totally sponsored by “closer” by Nine Inch Nails, and you should definitely look it up, it is my favorite “sex song” and if anyone wanted to make a fan video to this song for any of my fandom’s, but especially Hotch/Reid I’d probably die and love you forever as a ghost. Lol. Anyway, let’s get started!
> 
> Also, if you are just interested in the smut and nothing else just skip to chapter two. I'm totally cool with that lol.

After a particularly hard case the team’s ride home on the Jet was very quiet. Almost everyone was sleeping, with random moments of checking a phone, or shifting positions, that sort of thing. Aaron could not sleep on the plane. Any plane really, so he sat with his eyes closed just enjoying the calmness of his team. The light tapping noise from JJ’s phone when she answered a text, the light beat coming from Derek’s headphone’s, and the loudest, because it was the closest was the breathing of the youngest member of his team. He admired his ability to sleep anywhere, in any position. The length of the case, and the ride back home meant that Spencer had gotten rid of his shoes early on, and decided to use his coat as a blanket so he could really get some sleep, and Aaron could tell that he was in a deeper sleep then just a snooze. He wanted to relax himself but he couldn’t sleep so he was looking for something to keep him mildly entertained so he wouldn’t convince himself that he should just give up and start paper work. He remembered that Spencer had also brought an iPod and he knew where he kept it in his bag. He reached over and took it from the satchel and unlocked it with ease. His mother’s birthday…really…for a genius… Aaron rolled his eyes and smiled to himself and put the earphones in and started going through the different songs, loads of classical that he figured would help him relax and unwind but he was now much more curious as to what other kinds of music the young man had on here.

Could he possibly have music that kids his age actually listened to? The idea was pretty much shot down when he made it past the classical music to find loads of lectures, tons, hours really, of nonsense as far as Hotch was concerned. There was some music though. Odd songs here and there, not many by the same band. No country, which didn’t surprise or upset him in the least. There were a few bands that he hadn’t heard of, and finally, after what seemed like an eternity of digging he found what was labeled.

“Fourteen.”

That puzzled him, there were more than fourteen songs on there, none of them were titled fourteen, he just settled on the idea of asking him what it meant when he woke up. With that thought another washed over him that maybe he shouldn’t be in his personal items, even if he was the boyfriend not just boss. Still he hadn’t asked, and Spencer had programmed this playlist to be last for a reason…He had been scrolling through anyway, just looking at songs, he didn’t see anything drastic really. Some bands Morgan liked, some heavy metal that JJ preferred, other bands that the team had said were all important to them, and then some other songs as well.

The one that stuck out the most was one by a band called Nine Inch Nails. He had never heard of them and the name intrigued him. He hadn’t had time to see the name before Spencer moved in his sleep as if he was sending some sort of signal, aware of his surroundings even in his sleep, that someone was getting up. He closed the screen down and put it under the table in his bag. When Dave had sat back down he put the device back in Spencer’s bag. He had to look that song up. And find out what the name meant.

After that exciting trip of musical chairs Hotch was to awake to rest so he reluctantly had pulled out his folders and started doing paperwork. Before he realized it, two hours had gone by and they were getting ready to land. When they got home it was nearing seven A.M. and he sent everyone home. He was in his office putting the folders away when there was a soft knock on his door. No guess as to who it was, but he kept it professional anyway.

“Come in.” He didn’t bother to turn around he knew it was Spencer come to fetch him for the night after fighting off the other’s efforts to get him to “go home get some rest” When he had said that he wanted to finish the paper work and put the case behind him. He wasn’t completely lying. He had finished his paper work but he also wanted to have everyone gone before he got Hotch and took him home to his small quant yet homely apartment.

“Ready?” Hotch agreed and they went home and fell fast asleep as soon as they had everything put away. The entire team, Garcia included had the next few days off so as to not get called back in for any reason other than a national emergency. Serial killers would still be there on Monday.

The next day they both spent trying to rid themselves of the energy of the case. They restocked the fridge and cooked a nice brunch for the day. Spencer wanted to catch up on some new books that had been delivered in their absence. Hotch was fine with that as he was going to spend the day with Jack.

Around eight Aaron let himself into the apartment and found his genius on the couch watching a brainless show that, if cornered, he would swear helped him study human behavior and social interactions, but if you knew him well enough you knew that it was one of his hidden guilty pleasures. A bowl of cereal in his lap, glasses on his face, and hair wet from a shower he looked almost like a normal kid.

“Hey! How was your day?”

“Jack loved that he saw me on T.V. again, and we spent all day looking at different things in the park, and then I took him to dinner and we watched his /new/ favorite movie, Aladdin.” He smiled walking over and sitting next to him on the couch, in the corner so he could see both the television and Spencer.

“You know Aladdin comes from the story A— “He was cut off by a laugh.

“Yes I know Spencer, what did you do today?” He said changing the subject to know about his boyfriend’s day.

“I finished the three books that came in the mail, and I think I got the hang of the conjugate verbs down in German finally. I also downloaded some more audio books to my iPod.” He said and went back to eating his cereal.

He had totally forgotten about the iPod! He remembered the band, but the name was escaping him. He groaned and went out to the kitchen, “Have you eaten anything but that cereal today sense I left?” He asked knowing the answer. Spencer tended to forget that food was a necessity.

“Uh…I was busy. I can’t conjugate verbs with a full mouth!” He said matter of factly as he smiled at him. Cheeky bastard.

“Fine, but tomorrow, three meals!” He said as if it was supposed to be a punishment he was giving Jack. When Spencer was content to watch his show after he finished eating Aaron hopped into the bathroom to take a shower, but not before he searched for that song. He tried looking up the band but none of the names were familiar. He tried typing in what he could think of and there it was “Closer by Nine Inch Nails” the first pick right there. He looked up the lyrics, not caring much about the tune just yet. He just wanted to get a sense of what it was about. When Hotch was finished he had read all of the lyrics and was grateful he was getting in the shower because they were both too tired to do anything tonight. He rubbed his face when he put his phone down. He would /have/ to bring that up at some point, just how is all…


	2. Closer to God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics, dirty talk, sex, that sort of thing.

_I want to fuck you like an animal; I wanna feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed; you get me closer to God!_

Hotch couldn’t get the words out of his head. The idea that spencer listened to this song stuck with him through the night. He was uncomfortably hard all night, but refused to do something about it. By the time morning came around he had gotten maybe two hours of sleep and was grateful for once for Spencer’s obsession with coffee. They had a somewhat normal morning, and talked for a while, they both ran some errands, sent some emails and got home in time to make dinner together. After they are Hotch made himself a drink and offered one to Spencer who declined like usual. Aaron was going to need a drink if he was going to bring up the song, something that had been brought back up to the forefront of his mind when Spencer was humming something when he came back from the bathroom.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to go about this but he figured he might as well just go for it. He downed the rest of his drink and made a face as it burned his throat. When he was sure he would be able to speak, and then checking to see if his legs would work he made his way over to where Spencer was on the couch, legs brought up to his chest as he read some nothing book. He walked over and bent over the back so he could kiss at Spencer’s neck. He hummed and tilted his head to show that he was interested but that Hotch would have to try harder to grab his attention.

Challenge Accepted.

“I want to fuck you like an animal.” He said leaning in close so it was right in his ear. “I wanna feel you from the inside.” He took a break to bite at Spencer’s neck and drag his teeth across the skin. Spencer moaned and let his head fall back. “I wanna fuck you like an animal.” He said with a growl in his voice. Something he didn’t realize he could do, but the words brought on a whole new personality of his apparently.

“My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to _God_.” Spencer moaned as he reached up to run a hand into Aaron’s hair and keep him at the spot he was currently leaving a mark on. A particular place he liked. He couldn’t help but keep going with Spencer saying those words.

Hotch finally pulled back when Spencer started to move in his seat so he was on his knees on his couch, so he could kiss his boyfriend properly.

“When did you listen to that song?” He asked pulling back, eyes blown wide and his lips puffy from the bites that Aaron couldn’t help. He smiled. He loved seeing Spencer like that.

“I…I uh sort of saw it on your iPod…” He said honestly, feeling bad for sneaking around after snooping.

“Oh, okay, Aaron you are allowed to listen to my iPod, whatever is mine is yours I told you that. I just didn’t think you listened to…that…”

“What Nine Inch Nails?” Hotch laughed going in to kiss his boyfriend who looked positively puzzled.

“Music.” Spencer quipped quickly before he leaned in to start kissing him more.

“Oh you little shit…” They both laughed as Hotch started kissing and biting down his jaw to his neck. “I should fuck you right here on the carpet for that. Put you on your hands and knees and grab your hair so I can hear those pretty little noises you make for me while I open you up…” Hotch didn’t know what had gotten into him but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the whiskey he had earlier. Spencer didn’t care he was in bliss. His eyes were closed imagining the scene that Hotch had prepared for him.

“God Hotch…”

“Like that idea? Of me opening you up real slow, taking my time so you are going crazy, until you are dripping and drooling begging me…” He smirked as he ran his hands down Spencer’s torso and into his pants finding his was to his ass as he grabbed and pulled him close kissing him deeply earning him a punched out groan from Spencer.

“Yes…please god your voice…so hot…” Spencer said while trying to cover Aaron with kisses all at once. He wanted to make Hotch feel as good as his words were making him feel. He was busy working his was down onto his collarbone when Hotch started to talk again.

“Your mouth Spencer Jesus, it’s like you’re a professional. If I didn’t know what you do I’d think you were a whore the way you work your tongue and those lips are the most beautiful things ever especially when I’ve bitten them till they’re good and plump, best feeling having them wrapped around my cock…”

Spencer had to stop what he was doing and just rock his hips. He had always loved Hotch’s voice, and he loved how differently it was when they were messing around, but this was like combining both and it was almost too much. His hands were gripping onto Aaron’s shirt like his life depended on it, and Hotch pulled him closer so he was pressed up against him, the only thing in their way was a few layers of clothes and that damned couch. But Aaron figured he would just use that to his advantage. He moved Spencer’s hips so he rocked against the couch.

“That’s right baby, let me hear you…hear those sounds…god you could single handedly destroy the porn industry with that voice Spencer…so good for me…” He said while he kept him rocking against it, rutting would be a more appropriate word and Hotch loved it.

“Please…Aaron please…”

“Tell me what you want baby boy.”

“I, I want you, I want you to touch me, anything Aaron just keep talking I’m so close just keep talking please…”

“You really think you could come just from this baby? My voice telling you how much I’d love to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours? Holding your hair back so you can look up at me while I slide my cock down your throat…watching tears come to your eyes while you gag on it? You gunna come to the thought of that baby?” He asked no longer surprised and just watching as Spencer frantically rubbed himself over the back of the couch. He wasn’t going to last at this rate.

“Look so sexy like this Spencer, all bothered and hot, rutting like a teenager against your couch, getting off to the sound of my voice, I could probably tell you to come and you would…wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you Spencer?” He asked a little more harshly as he watched Spencer’s face scrunch up and he bit his lip as he moaned.

“God yes, yes I would, god please Aaron…I, I’m…” He couldn’t even finish because Aaron was watching and knew he was close.

“Good. Come for me Spencer, come to the sound of my voice telling you that I want you to come for me, right now, just by rubbing against the couch. Spencer…come.” With the last word he watched as Reid fell against him and groaned. His pants would be a mess now, and a bitch to clean up later. Hotch ran a hand down to his own poor neglected dick and in a few moments he was gone too, just thinking about Spencer saying those words, begging, coming. It did him in faster then he’d like to admit. When they had gotten cleaned up and were finally in bed Aaron pulled Spencer close and was rubbing his back he remembered,

“By the way, what does ‘Fourteen’ mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys okay, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it to be so long I can’t help it, the boys just need to have their story told I guess. I don’t know maybe drugs had something to do with it. Oh well, I’m thinking of doing something like this again for other pair’s, I don’t know. Maybe doing random ones for random pairs I like. Let me know! Follow me on tumblr to send me prompts, or just see the quality trash content I post! @iwantyourbloodinmysauce thanks guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god guys okay, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it to be so long I can’t help it, the boys just need to have their story told I guess. I don’t know maybe drugs had something to do with it. Oh well, I’m thinking of doing something like this again for other pair’s, I don’t know. Maybe doing random ones for random pairs I like. Let me know! Follow me on tumblr to send me prompts, or just see the quality trash content I post! @iwantyourbloodonmylips thanks guys!


End file.
